Happiest Freakin' Years Not!
by xXxAddictivexXx
Summary: read 2 find out
1. chappie 1

_**Happiest Freakin' Years Ever...NOT!**_

_**(no end in sight (as far as I can see)**_

_**Sum- Kagome Higurashi is a happy student she excels and everything...not!! She is a punk/goth and she doesn't take anything from anyone. A guy in one of her classes learns that the hard way. He ticked her off and she gets expelled. Then she ends up moving to Tokyo. Will she mess up again? Or will she actually get through the rest of high school in one school? R&R plz!!**_

_**Chapter 1: Expulsion and a New Place**_

_**Kagome's P.O.V. **_

Oh Kami! I learned all this stuff last week!! Does he even know he just did this lesson?? Oh well at least the assignment is done already. Well while we're waiting I'll tell you about me. I am a punk/goth girl. I have long midnight black hair and red streaks in it. The only thing a different color is my bangs they are dark blue.

_**BRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**_

As the bell rang my classmates all around me stampeded out the door. I know why though... it was time for cheerleading tryouts. The worst time of year._ These people are all blocking my way!! GRRRR!! _As I finally got out of there I walked down the hall and made it to my next class 10 seconds late. As I sat down this guy was picking on my best friend Ayame. Ayame has red hair...not the red you usually think about. It's a natural red. Anyways! It pissed me off! I had already warned him once. So what do I do? I went up to the guy and punched him.

"Hey, sorry freak, I don't hit girls!"said the guy named Naraku.

"Good. Then this should be pretty easy. So sit back and take it like a man!" I yelled at him. I hit and kicked him everywhere I could. Then the teacher came in.

"Alright! ALRIGHT!!" Ms. Jakura screamed. Everyone froze in their spots. "Kagome! Principle's office. NOW!"

"Okay, whatever." I said and walked out. I walked down the hall and to the principle's office and sat in there for an hour then he told me I got expelled and I was to get my stuff later. I walked home. My mom said she had news anyways.

"Mom!? Dad!? Souta!?" I called through the house. My only response was quiet. So I decided to do the dishes that were left over from this morning. Just as I finished Mom and Souta walked through the door. "Mom what's the big news?"

"Kagome your dad's job got transferred to Tokyo." said my mom (Kira).

"Okay. So?"I asked. My mom must not know I got expelled.

"Kagome I do know you got expelled. The office called my cell. So long story short we're going to Tokyo for a fresh start but you are still grounded for a week." my dad, Kenny, said coming in.

"Dad I had to kick this guy's ass!! He was picking on Ayame!" I said.

"That isn't a good reason!! You still got expelled for it!!" my dad continued.

"Yeah I know okay!? Damn." I yelled.

"Actually you will be going tomorrow. Just to get your stuff then you get home." my dad said. Mom and Souta just went into the kitchen to pack more.

"But dad!! I have to do something with Ayame tomorrow!! Considering I am not gonna live here anymore!"I argued.

"Okay then you can do something with Ayame. I will let you off grounding this time. Next time you're in trouble though you get a double-punishment! Oh and Kira, the boss called while I was outside. He said I start Monday so we need to be leaving on Friday so we can settle into the new home before Kagome has school and I have work, and _Kagome, don't get expelled!" _My dad answered.

"Okay dear, then we need to get moving so Kagome can be packing too!" my mom said, suddenly alarmed at the new information. As we walked to my room to get started packing there was a knock at the door. So my mom ran to answer it while I continued to my room.

"Kagome! It's Ayame!!" my mom called up the stairs.

"Coming mom!!" I called back. I walked downstairs to see Ayame at my door. "Hey, Ayame."

"Hey, Kaggerz!" Ayame said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course! Let's go to my room I have to talk to you anyway." I answered. We went upstairs and we sat on my bed for a few minutes.

"Kagome I have to tell you something." she suddenly said breaking the silence.

"I have to tell you something too." I answered.

"Okay then you go first." Ayame said.

"Okay...I am moving to Tokyo." Ayame just started laughing as I told her. "What's so funny?!"

"That's what I had to tell you! I am moving to Tokyo also! My dad got transferred so we have to move to Tokyo!" Ayame said still laughing.

"Damn. And here I thought I was getting rid of you! -laughs-" I said. Ayame then smacked me playfully.

"By the way thanks for kicking that guy's ass today!" Ayame said.

"Well I told him if he screws with me or my friends again he will get fucked up!" I told her. Then we just stayed and talked and laughed for a while. We decided that tomorrow we are going to school together to let everyone know we are leaving. Ayame ended up falling asleep in the middle of a movie called 'The Exorcist'. It was one of our favorite movies. But anyways our parents decided it was okay if she wanted to stay over instead of the hassle of waking her up.

_**NEXT MORNING!**_

"AYAME!! KAGOME!!" yelled my brother Souta.

"WHAT!!" me and Ayame yelled together.

"It's time to leave." he said as we walked downstairs.

"We know that's why we're leaving." I said.

"Hojo's picking me up." he said to our mom.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it is his last day here too so he wanted to give me a ride."

"Oh. Okay then." I said. With that Ayame and I left. As we arrived at school we realized how much we will miss it. Well our friends anyway.

"Ready Kagz?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said.

"I hear there are a LOT of hot guys in Tokyo!" she said.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Is that all you _don't _think about?"

"Why are you answering me with questions?"

"Why are you asking questions?"

"Because I can!" I said. We both walked up to the school. Right away we were approached by people we don't even know. I guess word got around.

"Kagome!! What really happened?!" some random girl asked.

"This ain't a damn concert! Get out of the way we gotta get moving!!"Ayame announced once she realized attention was on us. With all that said we walked into school to grab our stuff. We couldn't stay the whole day we needed to help each other pack. As we got our books to leave the track star, Kouga, came up to us.

"Hey Gome, Aya. What's this I hear about you two moving?" he asked.

"We are going to Tokyo tomorrow afternoon. We are moving there do to Kagome's expulsion and my dad's job. My dad told me that his company here in Osaka is getting shut down soon, so he just transferred to the company in Tokyo because the boss there is his brother-in-law." Ayame explained. Here's the deal on Kouga: He is perfect in almost every way. He has a six-pack, he is athletic, he gets straight A's. I know what you're thinking: Why aren't we going out, right? Well he's really possessive and he's not my type. Ayame likes him though she won't admit it. Everyone except Kouga knows. It's funny isn't it? Anyway back to the conversation.

"Well are you guys gonna come visit me?" he asked.

"Kouga, Tokyo is really far away! We can't come visit. Sorry." I answered.

"Well then just keep in touch." he said as he jogged away.

"He is one big dork. How does he get straight A's?" Ayame asked.

"I really have no clue." I said. We collected our books and stuff and we left to pack. We decided to go to Ayame's place first. It only took us 4 hours...HA HA! 4 hours for Ayame's stuff! I crack myself up! More like 6! Next it was my turn. We got there and right away started packing. My house looked so empty everything was already in the moving van. We took an hour and half to get my packing done. Once it was done my mom called us downstairs.

"Kagome, I have something for you from me and your dad, and Ayame I have something from your parents as well." my mom said.

"What is it?" we asked at the same time then started laughing.

"Kagome your dad and I thought you needed your own phone. Not your own home phone line. Your own cellphone. Ayame your parents thought the same thing. Since both you girls are now 16 we got you cellphones considering the fact that we are moving to a bigger city and you girls will get more friends meaning you will want to do more after school. So here you go!" she said. She handed me a black razor and Ayame got a blue razor.

"YAY!" Ayame squealed.

"Thanks!" I said.

"No problem girls. Do not go over your minutes! You shouldn't have a problem with texting since it's free, and you two girls talk free because you are both on the same plan. Kagome we share the bill with Ayame's parents. If you girls do go over your bill you will be paying for it not us. Even 10 cents over and you pay. Nonetheless have fun!" my mom said as she started to leave. "Oh and by the way we are leaving for Tokyo today. At 6:00 pm. So be here and Ayame your parents want you to come with us."

"Thank you Kira." Ayame said.

"No problem dear." she answered. A little while later we went over to Ayame's house to get her clothes and belongings. Once we headed back to my house it was 10 to 6:00. We were only 2 minutes late so we had to rush and get our stuff in the car. A few hours later we arrived at my new house. It was a nice house in a nice neighborhood. Something or someone in this neighborhood had to be messed up.

"Kagome! You and Ayame help bring the stuff to your new room then you girls have to go meet the neighbors. I heard there are kids next door about your age." my ma suggested.

"Okay mom." I said. Ayame and I put all the stuff in my room then went to the house on our right considering my mom never told us which house to go to.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Once Kagome and Ayame reached the neighbor's house they rang the doorbell. A girl no older than 15 answered the door.

"Hello, I am Kagome and this is Ayame. We are new here and decided we should get to know the neighbors." Kagome said.

"So basically your parents made you come over?" the girl answered.

"Yeah pretty much -nervously laughs-."Ayame said.

"Oh my name is Rin by the way! It's nice to meet you! Would you like to come in and meet the rest of the family?" she asked.

"Ummm-"

"Of course Rin that would be awesome!" Ayame said cutting Kagome off.

"You don't have to be like that you can be your normal selves." She said bluntly.

"Oh."Kagome said

"I don't live here by the way. I am here hanging out with my boyfriend and his brother and his brother's friends."Rin said greeting us in. "They were all too lazy to answer the damn door."

"Guys are dumb!" Ayame said as Kagome nodded.

"They're upstairs. I will take you up there in a minute. First I want you to meet the parents." she said as she led them into the kitchen. When they got there an older man was sitting at the table working they guessed. He was tall and handsome for his age.

"Inutashio." Rin said softly.

"Yes, Rin?" he said kindly.

"The new neighbors are here." she stated. Inutashio stood and turned around. They thought he would be more scary and started shaking. He turned around with a smile on his face.

"Hi, I am Inutashio Tahashi." he said.

"Hello Mr. Tahashi. My name is Kagome and this Ayame. We just moved from Osaka." Kagome said.

"Ah. I see. Well Rin will take you up to the rest of the kids and maybe Izayoi(sp?)."

"Of course I already told them I would."Rin said.

"Mr. Tahashi if you don't mind me asking, are you demon?" Ayame asked.

"Yes I am. I am also sensing demonic aura from you and miko energy from Kagome. Please call me Inutashio." he said.

"Yes, sir. But I'm not a miko. How do I have the energy?"Kagome asked him.

"You must not have known yet. Well just go talk to your mom about it later. Rin upstairs please I am trying to do my bills." he said quickly.

"Okay!" she said happily. They all went upstairs and hear laughing and yelling. "Hey y'all. Guys. Guys! HELLO!!"

"Hey Rin. We heard you the first time." said a boy. He had long silver-white hair and honey colored eyes. He was tall and muscular. They could tell even though he was sitting on the floor.

"Then pay attention Inuyasha! Kami! Alright everyone this is Kagome -points at Kagome- and Ayame -points at Ayame-."Rin announced. Before she even finished saying Ayame's name everyone was already looking at Kagome.

"Hey." Kagome said.

"HELLO! What is everyone star-" Rin shut up once she actually looked at Kagome.

"Um Rin, what is everyone looking at?" Kagome asked. Ayame had a weird look on her face.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Gang introduce yourself to them!" Rin yelled urgently.

"Hey, I'm Sango. I come from a long line of demon slayers. You know you look a lot like-" the girl Sango was cut off.

"I'm Sesshomaru, Rin's boyfriend and I am full demon like my dad. She does look a lot like-" he was also cut off.

"I'm Inuyasha. A half-demon." he said angrily.

"I'm Miroku, she looks so much like -SLAP-" the girl named Sango had slapped Miroku. "Hey what was that for?! I didn't do anything this time!"

"I'll tell you later!"she said.

"Anyways."Miroku continued. "Will one of you ladies bare my child?"

"NO!" Ayame screamed then slapped Miroku.

"Sure." Kagome said. Everyone was looking at Kagome like she was an alien.

"Really? Sweet!" Miroku said. You could just see the steam coming out of Sango's ears. Kagome took him to the next bedroom.

"HEY!! That's my bedroom!" Sesshomaru yelled. But no one cared they were too busy listening. They heard crashing and banging on the wall. "Disgusting. They ruined my room."

"Shut it!" Inuyasha said. He heard something coming back over. It was Kagome. She was smiling. Miroku didn't come back for a while.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said happily. Sango just glared at her, when Kagome saw it she started laughing.

"What's so funny?!"Sango seethed.

"You'll see just hang on." Kagome said. Just as she finished talking Miroku was coming around the corner. He had a black eye a red hand print on his cheek from Ayame and another one from Kagome. He had bruises everywhere. Everyone just broke out laughing at this.

"To think I thought you actually did screw him!" Sango said laughing.

"HA HA I thought the man finally got lucky!" Inuyasha said also laughing.

"I like her, she can help keep Miroku in line!" Sango said as Rin nodded.

"It's not funny!" Miroku yelled.

"Not to you it's not! But to us, is a whole different story!" Sesshomaru laughed. Miroku sat there and pouted."So where are you girls from?"

"Osaka." Kagome replied. "What's your guys' stereotypes. Or do you not really care?"

"Let's see I am punk/goth" Rin answered.

"I'm punk-ish." Inuyasha answered.

"I'm punk." Sesshomaru answered.

"I'm a little bit of everything. I am just a little more skater." Sango stated.

"I don't care and you know it Kagz." Aya said.

"Yeah Ayame, I know. Just to let everyone know I am punk/goth." Kagz said.

"I am...well I don't really know." Miroku said.

"To tell you straight he is just a perverted womanizer." Sango said for him.

"I could tell." Kagome said.

"HEY!! Sitting _right_ here!" Miroku complained.

"Yeah...and?" Sango said. Miroku stayed quiet. For a while they just sat there talking and watching video games being played by Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hey guys when I first walked in and y'all looked at me funny...why did you?"Kagome asked.

"You looked like someone we know. You will meet her later and be mad that we even made that comparison trust me." Rin said.

"Can you guys please just shut the fuck up?!"Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Inuyasha! Watch your language!" said a very feminine voice.

"Sorry mom."Inuyasha replied. A pretty looking woman walked into the room with a plate of cookies and drinks.

"Inuyasha you have someone here to see you. Oh never mind I didn't see her pass me on the stairs." she said turning to leave.

"Mom that's not her. This is Kagome. She just moved here from Osaka." he explained.

"Oh sorry sweetie. My name is Izayoi! I am Inuyasha's mom. Who is the pretty red head?" she asked him.

"Hi! I'm Ayame. I moved here with Kagome and her family." Ayame said.

"Okay. Well do you want me to send your guest up Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Mom do you even know why she's here?" he asked her.

"No dear. I'll just send her up okay?"Izayoi said as she left.

"I guess you will meet your look-a-like sooner than we expected."Rin said dully.

"Inu-baby! I'm here!" said a really high-pitched voice.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see. You won't like her trust me." Rin said. A girl looking just like Kagome came in. The difference between her and the other girl was the way they dressed. This girl dressed like a total slut and Kagome...didn't.

"Who is this?" the girl asked pointing to Kagome.

"That's Kagome she just moved here along with Ayame -points to Ayame-. Now what do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha said.

"I just came to see my boyfriend is that such a bad thing?" she said innocently.

"Yeah it is considering we're not dating anymore!"Inuyasha said with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh come on baby! That was one little mistake I made! I'm sorry I cheated I really am!" she said.

"No you're not! You're _still _sleeping around! I can smell it all over you. Get out now...that smell is too disgusting!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Please! I want to be with you!" she said starting to yell. Everyone was just watching.

"I don't think you do! So just go!" he said. But she wasn't leaving.

"Baby please! It's not like you're with someone else. Just give me one more chance!"she said pretending to cry.

"Actually I am with someone else so just go!"he said again.

"Really who are you with?!"she said angrily.

"That's really none of your business!"he said. She stomped out of the house.

"Inuyasha! Dude, you're with someone else and you didn't tell me?! I thought you would tell me!" Miroku complained.

"That's the thing...I'm not with anyone else! I just said that so she would get out of my house!" he said.

"Smart. Now where are you going to get a new girl?" Miroku asked.

"What do you mean? I don't need a new girl."he answered.

"Yeah you do. You told Kikyo you have a new girlfriend so now she's gonna be looking for whoever you're with."Miroku said.

"SHIT! I didn't think about that!!-INUYASHA WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!! (from Izayoi)- Is anyone in here willing to pretend to be my fake girlfriend?" Inu asked. Ayame and Kagome's hands went up slowly.

"He he! They're the only ones who don't know you that well that's why they're volunteering!" Sango said from the back.

"Okay the point is they volunteered. So I need to pick and now! Fluffy, Miro help me out!!" Inu complained.

"Alright!" they said knowing he will keep begging if they don't.

"Let's see, Ayame's hot...but she looks like she already has her eyes on someone. Kagome looks like that too but she's hot and smart and has the same stereotype as you. So I say Kagome." Miroku said.

"I say Kagome, she may like someone so it's easier for her to look like she likes you."Fluffy said.

"Okay thanks guys." Inu said. "Kagome, will you be my fake girlfriend?"

"Um...sure?" she said questionably.

"Then it's settled me and Kagome are going out. For pretend anyway." he said. The rest of the time there they just talked about their past and everything. At around 10:30 everyone was half-asleep and Kira had called Kagome and told her that they had to go home. They said their good-bye's and exchanged e-mails so they could talk on MSN or something. The next morning Ayame's parents were supposed to be there. They weren't there at noon so Ayame was freaking out. Kagome was trying to calm her down. Once she calmed down they called her mom's cellphone. Her mom said they had woken up late and might not be there until later tonight do to some more packing they have to get done. So then they logged onto MSN on the 2 computers they had in the house already set up with Internet.

_**ENTERING CONVERSATION:**_

dreamergirl: hey Ayame can you grab me a cookie while you're down there?

winnerwolf: sure! I want 1 2! brt!

dreamergirl: thanks!

sexyhanyou: hey kagz

sexyhanyou: How is my fake-girl...lol

dreamergirl: doin good

dreamergirl: wut about my sexy hanyou lol

sexyhanyou:I AM SEXY...so there -raspberries icon- and i am fine thank u very much!

ladiesman101: hey pplz...

ladiesman101: wut are y'all up 2?

winnerwolf: hey miro!

winnerwolf: i'm doin good i was getin a cookie!

dreamergirl: where is my cookie aya!?

winnerwolf: hang on i got it!

ladiesman101: how u doin yash?

sexyhanyou: fine...kikyo keeps comin over though

ladiesman101: is ur mom home??

sexyhanyou: noooooooooo

ladiesman101: than don't answer the door

sexyhanyou: easier said then done...i can't see through the door

doomingdemon: you hav a nose yash use it!

sexyhanyou: o yeah i just didn't no if i could tell the diff between kagz and her scent...then again kikyo smells like guys and sex...all day...its like she nvr showers!

doomingdemon: thats gross

ladiesman101: well y'all should no that considering she screws everything in sight

sexyhanyou: yeah ik...

dreamergirl: ok can we talk about sumthin different?

winnerwolf: yeah

slayerwoman: hey pplz wut we talkin bout?

dreamergirl: hey san...we just talkin bout random crap...they were just talkin bout kikyo bein annoying and how 2 get rid of her and aya went 2 get me a cookie...AYAME!! I WANT MY COOKIE NOW!!

winnerwolf: ok ok i'm comin!!

sexyhanyou: i think kaggerz likes her cookies...weirdo

dreamergirl: do not talk 2 ur fake g/f like that...lol

sexyhanyou: lol w/e

dreamergirl: anyone wanna go 2 the mall later 2day i wanna c wut its like!?

fluffyschik: i'm goin anyway

fluffyschik: i gotta get a new dress 4 the dance nxt week...i lost a bet 2 these girly-girls so now i gotta wear a dress 4 fluffy.

dreamergirl: sesshomaru's nickname is fluffy??

doomingdemon: yes and only rin can say it!

sexyhanyou: yeah yeah fluffy w/e u say

winnerwolf: well i wanna go shoppin 2 so kagz lets get ready we'll meet whoever is goin there...btw we ran out of cookies i took the last...4 lol so we'll meet y'all by the enterance in like 20 minutes kk?!

dreamergirl: AYAME!! I WANTED ONE! NOW YOU'RE BUYIN ME A COOKIE AT THE MALL!! c y'all in a few!

well that's all 4 now...i no it's prolly not that good but o well it'll get better i promise!!

nxt chappy: _**Malls and Old Friends**_

preview:

"Anyways what are you doing here?! I haven't seen you in forever!!" Kagome said.

"Kagz it's only been 3 days and my dad's job got moved...apparently he works with Ayame's dad...oh and

moved here too...he came to see Kagome also he's in the car." he said.

"Okay...he does know that I totally hate him right?" Kagome said.

"I don't think he got it Kagome." Ayame said cutting in and hugging him too.

* * *

R&R PLZ!! When I get 10 reviews I will update!!


	2. chappie 2

_**Happiest Freakin' Years Ever...NOT!**_

_**Sum- Kagome Higurashi is a happy student she excels and everything...not!! She is a punk/goth and she doesn't take anything from anyone. A guy in one of her classes learns that the hard way. He ticked her off and she gets expelled. Then she ends up moving to Tokyo. Will she mess up again? Or will she actually get through the rest of high school in one school?**_

_**Chapter 2: Malls and Old Friends**_

REVIEW:

sexyhanyou: yeah yeah fluffy w/e u say

winnerwolf: well i wanna go shoppin 2 so kagz lets get ready we'll meet whoever is goin there...btw we ran out of cookies i took the last...4 lol so we'll meet y'all by the entrance in like 20 minutes k?!

dreamergirl: AYAME I WANTED ONE!! NOW YOU HAVE TO GET ME ONE AT THE MALL! c y'all there

NOW:

Kagome and Ayame got dressed and ready to leave off to the mall. Once they got there they waited 10 minutes to find that everyone came. They had nothing better to do.

"So guys what store do you wanna hit first?" Ayame asked.

"HOT TOPIC!" Kagome yelled.

"God Kagz any louder and you would have popped my ears!" Inu complained.

"Inuyasha it wasn't that loud!" Kagome said.

"Yeah not to you...I am half-demon. I told you that so I have better hearing along with Fluffy. Except he's full demon so his hearing is better than mine so I suggest you tone it down a bit." Inuyasha said.

"Oh...I'm sorry Inu." Kagome said pretending to cry.

"No no no no no don't cry!" Inu said. He tried to comfort her. But when he came close she punched him in the eye.

"That'll teach you to tell me what to do." Kagome said triumphantly.

"Hey, Gome!!" said a familiar voice. A tall man was walking up to her. She knew him from somewhere. It was Kouga!

"Kouga!!" Kagome said happily and ran to hug him. Inuyasha was just watching getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Ayame!!" Kagome called. Ayame had zoned out then ran into a store after seeing a cool pair of jeans.

"What!?" Ayame called back.

"Kouga's here!!" Kagome said. Ayame thought she was just trying to get her away from the pants.

"Kagome stop trying to get me out! I brought my own money this time!" Ayame said.

"No seriously! He is standing here laughing!!" she said. Ayame walked out and stood there in shock. Her crush was here! She didn't have to get over it and find someone else! She ran out and joined the conversation.

"Anyways what are you doing here?! I haven't seen you in forever!!" Kagome said.

"Kagz it's only been 3 days and my dad's job got moved...apparently he works with Ayame's dad...oh and

Hojo moved here too...he came to see Kagome also he's in the car." he said.

"Okay...he does know that I totally hate him right?" Kagome said.

"I don't think he got it Kagome." Ayame said cutting in and hugging him.

"Apparently not or he wouldn't be here with me now would he?" Kouga stated.

"Uh...Kagome? Who is he?" Inuyasha asked finally snapping out of his angry trance.

"Oh yeah...that's Kouga, everyone."Kagome said. "Kouga...that's Rin -points to Rin- that's Sesshomaru -points to fluffy- that's Sango -points to San- that's Miroku -points to Miro- and that is Inuyasha -points to Inu-."

"Hey." Kouga said. "So Kagome do you wanna go out with me this Friday? Just for a first week of surviving school type deal?"

"Can it be a group thing?" Kagome asked.

"Uh...Kagz I want it to be just us two if that's okay." he said.

"Kouga I can't date you." Kagome said.

"Why?" Kouga said sadly.

"She's dating me that's why." Inuyasha cut in.

"Oh...you've been here 3 days and you're going out with someone you don't even know that well. I've been trying to get you to date me for years! What's wrong with me?" Kouga asked.

"You're just not my type."Kagome said simply.

"Okay. I'm sorry for bugging you...Ayame?" Kouga said.

"Yeah?" Ayame said questionably.

"Will you go with me to that dinner on Friday? I already made reservations for two." he stated.

"Sure." she said. "Well we got some shopping to get done so let's go!!"

"Alright. Hot Topic first!" Kagome said. Everyone went to Hot Topic. Rin got a cool red and black dress from there. She thought it was cool. In the middle of shopping Kagome's mom called her cell.

"Yeah mom?" Kagz said.

"When were you going to tell me Kouga's here?!" she said.

"He's at the house?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah...he says he forgot to set the time for his and Ayame's date. I asked him why he didn't ask you instead, and he said he did. When were you going to tell me that you had a boyfriend?" Kira asked.

"Mom I'll talk to you about it later! What time does he want to pick Aya up at?" Kagome asked.

"5:45 pm. Please let her know that Kagome. Be home by 10:30 tonight okay? I want to talk to you with your father too." she explained.

"Okay mom...Ayame's parents gonna be here tonight?" she asked.

"That's what I have to talk to you and Ayame about okay...so come home soon." her mom said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Ayame asked.

"Kouga's gonna pick you up at 5:45 on Friday and she needs us home by 10:30. She has to talk to us about your parents." Kagome said.

"Did Kouga call?" Ayame asked.

"No. He's there." she said.

"Alright. Well we still got about 7½ hours to kill." Rin said looking at her watch.

"Okay...let's go to...well anywhere now...I don't care." Kagome said.

"Let's go to a dress store...I gotta get a dress for Friday night. Kagome we should get you one too!!"Ayame said.

"No...I'm not going to the dance on Friday. I don't do dances!! Plus I don't have a date." she said trying to get out of it.

"Inuyasha are you going?"Sango asked.

"Yeah so?" he answered.

"Shouldn't you take Kagome so Kikyo has proof that you have a new girlfriend?" Sango said slyly.

"Yeah! Thanks Sango...Kagome will you go to the dance with me on Friday?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh...sure." she said.

"Good now we have to get you a dress!" Rin said.

"Why not just a skirt!! I don't like dresses!" Kagome complained.

"No you're getting a dress!"Sango said. They went into the closest store that sold dresses. Kagome tried on 3 dresses that were said to be a 'no'. Then Rin tried on 2 dresses that she said no to then found the one she wanted. It was a long soft blue dress with a slit just below her thigh. It dipped down slightly above the breast line. She got some nice soft blue gloves to go with it and a sparkling dress scarf (a/n: i don't no wut they're called). Sango got a blood red dress that was a V-neck. She then got some clear shoes to go with it. Kagome had yet to find a dress. She looked through 3 stores they either had no good dress or didn't have it in her size. The 4th store she went to had the perfect dress for her. So she bought it. It was black and touched the floor. It was a deep dipping dress so it went right below her breast bone. She bought the gloves too and decided to save them for a bigger dance.

"Do you guys think the dress I bought is okay? I don't wear dresses usually so I thought I'd ask...again...for the thousandth time." Kagome said slowly trying not to laugh.

"And for the thousandth time it looks fine!" Rin and Sango said.

"Alright y'all ready to go home?" Ayame asked.

"No! You haven't gotten a dress yet!" Kagome said. "If I have to wear one so do you!"

"OKAY!"Ayame said. She went to the back of the store and looked around. She found one a little while later. It was a deep green, floor-length dress. It was a halter with green gloves to go with it. She tried it on and the girls freaked. They thought it was perfect for her. Ayame bought it and then they left.

"So why is there a dance anyway?" Kagome asked on the ride home.

"It's the homecoming dance. They have it every year." Rin explained.

"So is this a small dance?" Ayame asked.

"HELL NO!! This dance is a big deal!! This is where your popularity status is tested...HA!! Like we care anyway! No but seriously. It's a day where girls get to be just girls and go all out. Kinda like prom except sooner. And the guys take us and we make fun of preps being stupid!" Sango said.

"Oh interesting...kinda, sorta, not really. Well making fun of preps I am so in!!"Kagome smiled.

"Okay, well you didn't have a choice anyway!" Rin said laughing.

"So?! I at least wanted to say it wasn't against my will." Kagome said starting to laugh with everyone else.

"Isn't it better if you say you did it AGAINST your will?" Ayame said giggling slightly.

"Yeah...damn! Ayame's right for once!! IT'S A MIRACLE!!" Kagome yelled to no one in particular.

"Oh shut up Kagz!"Ayame said.

"So does everyone have a date?" Sango asked.

"I do." Kagome said.

"I'm not going but I have a date that night." Ayame said.

"I have one...I am making Fluffy go with me he just doesn't know it yet." Rin said making the girls break out in laughter again.

"Did anyone notice...all the guys are still there! We all drove in Kagome's or my car. I think we should get them." Sango said. "And I need a date."

"Well the guys can walk back. As for your date...ask Miroku if he wants to go with you. We all know you like him...Ayame and I have been here for only a few days and we know you like him." Kagome said.

"Is it that obvious?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that he's the only one who hasn't noticed." Rin said.

"Well besides all that...I still can't. He's dating Yura. All of you should know that...he talks about her non-stop." Sango said.

"I didn't know he was. He hasn't talked about her once." Ayame said.

"Really? Every time it's just me and him he talks about her. He just won't shut up." Sango said.

"He's trying to make you jealous. Back at our old school me and Ayame saw a lot of that. My first boyfriend used me to make his crush like him." Kagome said.

"Oh. That sucks...I don't like it when people use girls to get to someone they like. It's like 'JUST ASK THEM ALREADY!'" Rin said.

"Yeah, I know." Kagome and Sango said.

"It's like they have nothing better planned except to just pi--" Ayame got cut off by Kagome's phone going off.

"Hello?"

"--"

"Yeah we just realized that. We forgot...sorry."

"--"

"No. Rin said y'all could walk back."

"--"

"Well call her phone and yell at her!"

"--"

"I don't care what Fluffy will do to you! I'm not the one driving!"

"--"

"I mean I am not driving!"

"--"

"Kagome what does he want?" Rin asked.

"He wants me to let him drive my car."

"Oh...nice." Rin said

"No! I do not want you to hot-wire my car! It'll ruin the cables!" Kagome said.

"--"

"Didn't I give you my keys before we went shopping? I told you I might lose them."

"--"

"Dork! See now you did all that whining for nothing! Are you getting a tux for homecoming?"

"--"

"Really? I was only kidding but that's cool!"

"--"

"Talk to you later!"Kagome said and hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Sango said getting in the car.

"Inuyasha just realized he had my car keys. Why did you get out of the car?" she asked.

"How else is she supposed to pay for gas?" Rin said.

"I didn't realize we were at a gas station. Can we go get food I am so hungry!" she said.

"Yeah. Since it's Sunday, we were gonna go eat anyways. It's our sad good-bye to the weekend." Sango explained.

"So where we going?" Ayame asked.

"Well we usually go to **Latashia's** but since Inuyasha's dad just bought a restaurant I figured we should check that out." Rin said.

"Aright. Ayame text Inuyasha's cell and tell him to meet us there in 10 minutes or we are eating without him." Kagome said.

"Alright." Ayame said.

"It's more than 10 minutes from the mall." Sango said.

"So? It's more fun to see them panicking when they walk in the door." Kagome said.

"Why are we going here again?" Ayame asked.

"Because Inuyasha's dad owns it so we get free food. Except for Kagome and you. No one there knows y'all." Rin explained.

"Interesting...I WANT FREE FOOD!!" Kag said.

"I was just kidding y'all get free food too!" Rin said cowering.

"Cool." Aya said. As they all walked into the restaurant the first thing they noticed was the way people were dressed. The girls walked back out.

"I don't think we're dressed for this." Sango said.

"I don't care! I'm not gonna wear a dress I bought for Friday! I only wear them when I have to! Right Rin?"Kagz said.

"Yeah! It doesn't matter. What are y'all? Preps?" Rin said.

"NO!" chorused behind her. They all walked back in and sat down. Exactly 30 minutes later all the guys walked in breathing hard.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sango asked. "I thought you had Kagome's car!"

"We do. But some guy tried to pick-pocket Sesshomaru and what we didn't realize is that he had a group and it started out in this huge fight. So we're sorry we're late." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh...you don't seriously expect me to believe that do you?" Kagome said.

"It's true!" (I)

"I don't think someone would _think _about pick-pocketing Fluffy. Do you?" Rin asked.

"Told you she wouldn't believe it." Miroku said in that I-told-you-so voice.

"So what seriously happened?" Ayame said.

"Okay. We kinda had to run here...Kagz your car got stolen." Inuyasha said.

"WHAT?!" Kagome screamed.

"It was gone when we went to where you parked."

"Do you know what color my car is?" Kagz asked.

"Black?" Inu asked.

"Lucky guess. What kind of car?" she asked again.

"Corvette?" he guess again.

"NO! It's a Mustang! Go back and get it!! I know it didn't get stolen!"Kagome said.

"No!! It'll take forever!!" Inu complained.

"Rin can Fluffy borrow your car??" Kagz asked.

"Yeah. Just bring it back in one piece." Rin answered.

"Alright. We'll be back. Miro your going too!" Sesshy said.

"Why?!" he complained.

"Because you're the one who said it was a Corvette in the parking lot!" Inuyasha said.

"Let's go you freaks." Sesshy said. They left and the girls got back to talking with each other.

"You're right that was funny!" Sango said as soon as they had left.

"They are so retarded. They're going back for no reason." Kagome said.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Y'all can see my car from here. It's right across the street. I asked my mom to have Kouga pick up my car and meet us for lunch. He's coming in right now." Kagz explained.

"Oh...nice!"Sango said.

"What's happening people?"Kouga said as he came in.

"Not much. The guys went to get my car." Kagome said starting to laugh.

"You sent them back?" he asked.

"That's what they get for lying to us!" Ayame said. Just then Kagome's phone rang.

"Hello?" (K)

"--"

"Yeah, I know it isn't there. It's across the street."

"--"

"Kouga brought it. I knew he was coming."

"--!!"

"Well next time you won't lie to me now will you?"

"--"

"Just get back here I am starving!"

"--"

"Yeah yeah...whatever. Just get here." she said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Rin asked.

"Inuyasha just asked me to go out with him this Saturday." she said casually.

"WHAT?!" Ayame said.

"Aya, chill. We are going out after all." she said again.

"Just for fake right?" Aya asked.

"Yeah...why?" Kagz said.

"I wanna get me some of him!" she said and started laughing.

"You can have him now if you want. I don't care." Kagome said.

"Okay!!" Aya said. Rin and Sango looked at her weird.

"Kagome how are you so calm about this?" Rin asked.

"1) I know she's just kidding and 2) it's not like we're really going out." she said.

"Oh. Nice."Sango said.

**2 WEEKS LATER:**

"I'm bored!!" Ayame said.

"Go do something. Like jump out of a plane without a parachute." Kagome said.

"Or bungee jumping without a cord." Inuyasha added.

"No!! Seriously let's go to the mall or a coffee shop." Aya said.

"No seriously!! Go skinny-dipping in a polluted lake!! -sigh- Alright...let's call up Rin, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Miroku, and then go to the movies." Sango said.

"Too much work."Kagome said.

"Come on!! Since we went to Inuyasha's dad's restaurant a few weeks ago you haven't stopped moping. Tell me what's up!"Aya said.

"Uh...no."Kagz said again.

"She's right Kagome."Inuyasha said.

"I know. I just don't wanna tell anyone. Let's call everyone and go to the movies. Then we can head back to my place and watch different movies and everyone can sleep over." Kagome planned out.

"That sounds like fun."Sango said. So then they called everyone. Everyone was bored off their ass too. So they went to the movies and saw 'Shutter'. After a while they got kicked out for scaring everybody in the theater by laughing after the dramatic music came on.

"Anyone know a new movie to get kicked out of?"Sango said suggestively.

"No...let's go back to my house. We'll watch other movies and play video games and listen to music. Unless you wanna go to the indoor county pool?"Kagz questioned.

"I wanna go to the pool!" Miroku said.

"Me to!" rang out amongst everyone.

"Alright. Meet me at the corner in 15 minutes with your bathing suit then y'all can take me and Kagz."Ayame said.

"Alright." they agreed. 15-20 minutes later everyone was ready with a bathing suit and towel. They all headed to the pool. Kagome and Sango headed for the hot tub.

"So Kagz what's up with you lately?" Sango asked as they sank into the water.

"I don't know. Ever since that day at the mall and the restaurant and everything I've been feeling really weird. I've been her almost 3 weeks and I am already confused." she explained.

"Kagome, do you like Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I don't really know. I mean he's an awesome friend I just don't know anymore."Kagz said.

"Oh. When are Ayame's parents supposed to be here?" San asked.

"Today actually."Kag said.

"Ayame what time are your parents supposed to be here today?" San yelled across the room.

"Uh...4:30 I think." she shouted back.

"Okay!"just then Ayame's phone rang.

"Kagome! Can you get that my hands are wet!!" Ayame asked.

"Sure."she answered it.

"Hello?"

"--"

"No this is Kagome. Ayame is swimming. What's going on?"

"--"

"What happened?!"

"--"

"Are they okay at least?"

"--"

Kagome was silent for a few seconds as tears rolled down her face.

"I gotta go."she said and hung up. "Ayame come here."

"What's going on?"Ayame asked sounding concerned.

"Just come here we gotta go home. Guys if you wanna come I think Ayame is gonna need you there." Kagome said grabbing her stuff and leaving. Everyone followed. All the girls got into Kagome's car while the guys took Rin's. After a while Ayame spoke up.

"What's going on Kagome?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when we get home I don't know if my mom and dad know yet."Kagome answered.

"Okay. Well can we talk about something? It's so depressing in here and we don't even know what's wrong." Sango asked.

"I don't really know what to say." Kagz said.

"Rin start one of those random conversations that you usually do." Ayame said.

"Guys something is seriously wrong with her. I can feel her aura getting sadder and sadder by the minute."Sango said.

"We're home." Kagome said getting out of the car. Everyone followed her into the house.

"Kagome dear you're home early." Kagome's mom said coming from the kitchen with Souta.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Souta asked.

"Where's dad?" she asked ignoring the questions.

"He's in the living room." Kira answered.

"Dad!? Come here please I have to tell you guys something." Kagome said.

"What is it sweetie?" he asked coming from the living room.

"You might wanna sit down. -parents, Souta, and Ayame sit down- Ayame received a call that I had to answer. It was from the hospital in Osaka. Ayame's parents were in an accident." Kagome said new tears appearing on her face.

"Oh, dear! Are they okay?" Kira asked.

"Actually, I asked if they were okay and what there current status was. They said her parents died instantly from the blow. They had gotten hit and both sides by an 18-wheeler and a moving truck. They were the only ones killed, or with injuries actually." Kagome finished falling to the floor.

"How could this happen?" Ayame whispered. Kouga came over and hugged Ayame close.

"I'm so sorry Ayame." Kagome said just barely. Inuyasha looked worried about Kagome and walked over to hold her near him. The minute he touched her she buried her head in his shirt and kept crying except harder.

"If you kids wanna stay the night to make sure the girls are okay that will be fine. Half in Kagome's room and half Ayame's." Kenny said sadly.

"Dad can we stay in the den? I am sure there is room and I know me and Aya aren't going to sleep tonight."

Kagome asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Just please behave." Kenny said and walked away. Everyone changed into comfortable clothes and then just sat in the den. No one really knew what to say.

"I am sorry to hear about your parents." Sesshomaru said from the floor.

"It's okay. It's no one's fault but my own. If I had told them they didn't have to move just so I can be with Kagome they would still be here." Aya said.

"Aya don't say that! It's no one's fault." Kagome said.

"Did you say they got hit in _both _sides? And no one else was hurt?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah...why?" Kagome asked.

"It wasn't an accident at all. It was planned." he said stroking Kagome's hair.

"That does sound suspicious to me." Miroku said as Kouga nodded along with Rin and Sango.

"Who would have done that?! And 3 weeks after we moved!" Aya said.

"Naraku..." Kagome said trailing off.

"But why would he??" Rin asked.

"A few days before me and Aya moved he ticked me off by picking on Aya. I told him to watch it and he didn't take me seriously. So I gave him a broken nose and a no-kid guarantee. He must have found out Ayame's parents were in the city. He had to have been planning this for a while." Kagome explained.

That's all for now...5 more reviews and I update!!

Thanks to all the reviews from before!!

hotmiko1


	3. chappie 3

_**Happiest Freakin' Years Ever...Not!!**_

_**Chapter 3: New feelings and Old Enemies**_

Review:

"Naraku..."Kagome said trailing off.

"Why would he?"Rin asked.

"A few days before me and Aya moved he ticked me off by picking on Ayame. I told him to watch it and he didn't take me seriously. So I gave him a broken nose and a no-kid guarantee. He must have found out Ayame's parents were in the city. He had to have been planning this for a while."Kagome explained.

NOW:

After a while they decided to watch a movie since none of the girls were gonna sleep. Miroku fell a sleep after a while. He was the only one who did. They watched movies and talked a little more. Then reality hit Ayame hard. She knew her parents were dead. She just didn't wanna believe it. When she accepted it she started crying again. Kouga was right there. They had continued dating after that Friday deciding it was a good thing Kagome didn't like him like that. At 4 in the morning Kagome took Sango into the kitchen along with Rin to get everyone some coffee. Ayame was still crying every once in a while. Sango had noticed something back in the den and she decided to bring it up.

"Hey, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah?" Kagz answered.

"It seems you and Inuyasha are getting a little closer, huh?" Sango said smiling.

"Yeah we have. But it's not like it's anything serious. We just understand each other more than when we first met."Kagz said.

"I thought you two were still going out...for pretend."Sango said.

"No. Last week he said that Kikyo had stopped bothering him so he doesn't need me to be his fake girlfriend so we had a fake break-up."Kagz stated.

"Oh. I think you like like him." Sango said with that sly grin on her face.

"No...no no no no...maybe...I don't know." Kagome said in defeat.

"You do don't you Kagome?" San asked.

"I don't know, Sango. I mean we are a lot closer than when I first got here. But that's because we're hanging out and getting to know one another."Kagz said. They were getting a new pot set up because with 8 people you're gonna run out of coffee fast. Just as they were sitting down to wait for the new pot to brew Inuyasha came walking in the kitchen.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." Sango and Rin said. Kagome just stayed quiet.

"If it's okay with you two I would like to talk to Kagome alone. Take the coffee up with you, well 2 cups at a time." he said quietly as Sango nodded and Rin just did what she was told.

"Kagome?" he asked trying to catch her gaze. It worked when he said something because her head looked into his eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked him.

"Are you okay?" Inu asked her.

"I don't know. I mean they were Ayame's parents but they were just like my second set of parents."Kag said.

"No. Not about that. I mean are you okay with us just being friends?" he said.

"Well yeah. I mean I don't really know you that well. And I know all of that was pretend anyways." she said smiling.

"I'm not so convinced." he said amusement coming into his eyes.

"What's with the look?! It's true whether you think so or not!" Kagome said stubbornly.

"Okay then...by the way I meant to tell you...I got a new girlfriend." Inu said.

"Good for you. What's her name?" she asked not totally convinced that it was true.

"Kagura." he stated simply. Kagome spit out the coffee she had started drinking.

"You hate me don't you?" Kag asked.

"Ha! Told you it wasn't true. You're jealous!" he said triumphantly.

"No! It's not that. Kagura used to be a really snobby bitch at my school. She was like my version of Kikyo." Kagome said.

"You're jealous, admit it!" he said.

"No I am not!! When did Kagura move here? I haven't seen her at school." Kagz said.

"Last weekend. She starts on Monday. Why does it matter?" Inu asked.

"My life is a living hell." Kagome said slamming her head on the fridge.

"Not as bad as Ayame's. At least you still have your parents." he pointed out.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Damn...never thought I would say that." Kagz said jokingly.

"What the hell?! Do you think I'm stupid or something?! Well news flash Kagome! I'm not!" he said angrily.

"I was only joking!!"she screamed.

"Like hell you were!!" he screamed back.

"I was!! I don't care if you believe me or not! It's not like you care what I do anyways!!"Kagz said.

"Well you know what Kagome?! FUCK OFF!!"he said. Inu knew he hit a nerve when he saw anger mixed with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm no whore like your girlfriend!" she said and ran off.

"What's all the noise!" Kouga said as him and Ayame came in.

"Yeah...It's like 4 in the morning. You're going to wake the parents." Aya said.

"Me and Kagz just had a fight that's all."he explained.

"About what?" Kouga said.

"I better make sure Kagome's okay." Aya said yawning. She walked through the house until she heard Kagome in the bathroom cursing. "Kagz? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just go away!" she said back.

"Kagz!! What are you doing?! Let me in!!" Aya said worried.

"Nothing!! I wanna be alone!" Kagome said.

"Alright just come find me when you wanna talk." Aya said.

"I will." she said quietly. Ayame walked down the hall. An hour later Kagome was forced out because her parents had to get ready for work. She ran to her room and put on some clean clothes. She wore a red and black shirt that said 'Fuck You.' and a black hoodie that said 'I am not a robot monkey. However I am made up of millions of tiny robot monkeys.' and black jeans. She went back into the den to find everyone watching a movie. The movie was 'Bring It On' (A/N: the original one not 'again' or 'all or nothing' just Bring It On). An hour later they were bored. Ayame had to plan her parents funeral so she asked the group to help. They got paper and pen and starting thinking of ideas. Ayame just went with the traditional funeral and just a headstone. Nothing big. Then she made all the arrangements to have it that Wednesday. The group went to school normally. The only difference is that Inu wasn't hanging out with them as much. Kagome didn't really care though. She was mad. On the day of the funeral it was supposed to rain. That is mostly why they set it for that day. Maybe it would make Ayame and Kagome happier. Sunshine had just made it worse. Later on they found out Inuyasha wasn't planning on going. But Sesshomaru was making him. Sesshy also said not to bring Kagura. But y'all know how he is. He's gonna bring Slut-Woman...ahem...I mean Kagura. It is now the day of the service.

"Hey, Ayame." Kagome said as she walked up in a long sleeve black dress.

"Hey, Kagome." Aya said sadly.

"Is everyone coming?" Kagz asked.

"Yeah as far as I know. You're the last one on the list so everyone is here." Aya said.

"Sorry I was late." she said as she took a seat next to Rin and Sango in the front row. She had to say something in front of everyone so she had to sit there. As the service started there were already people taking out tissues. Kagome had silent tears running down her face not daring to stop them. Rin was leaning on Sesshomaru. Kagura was there smiling. COME ON! IT IS NOT FUNNY...he he sorry. As the service was about to end Kagome stood up to say her speech-thing.

"Mr...and Mrs. Ookami were good parents. As they were Ayame's they were also my second set. I loved them dearly. I don't know why all this had to happen to them. I mean they were the best people that I could think of other then my original parents. Everyone has there flaws right? Well to close up the service so you can pay respects: Ayame and I will miss all the good times we had with them. And we desperately hope no one forgets them." Kagome had gone to sit back down and she noticed Ayame was crying silently. After everyone was done paying respects they came and apologized to Kagome and Ayame. When Inuyasha came up Kagome had to try her best not to snap.

"Just go Inuyasha. I know you don't wanna be here. Take Kagura with you." she said.

"Kagome! It's been forever since I've seen you! I'm sorry to hear about Ayame's parents!" Kagura said.

"Bullshit, Kagura. I saw you smiling!" Kagome said.

"Oh, Kagome! I'm sorry about the things I've done in the past! I have changed!!" Kagura claimed.

"Whatever!" Kag said walking away. As soon as she thought Inuyasha left she went back to the group. He was still standing there with Kagura but Kagura was crying. Fake of course like the rest of her.

"Please Inuyasha! It didn't mean anything!! I swear!" she yelled at him.

"I can smell your lies. I can tell you were lying. And it was gonna happen again because Kagome's right you are a whore." Inuyasha said angrily.

"I am no whore. You will pay for that! My dear brother will take care of you like he did them."Kagura stated as she left.

"No." Kagome said breathlessly.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Her brother is here. Damn it!!" Ayame said.

"Who is her brother?"Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku."Kag and Aya said at the same time.

Ha ha!! cliffy!!

readers: Get her!!

Me: now if you kill me who would write the rest?

Readers: we don't know!

Me: YAY!! I live another day!!

R&R PLZES!! sorry that it's a lot shorter than the others I will make up for in future chapters!! R&R PLZES!!


	4. chappie 4

**Happiest Freakin' Years Ever...Not!!**

**Chapter 4: Closer, Closer, Farther?**

Review:

"Her brother is here. Damn it!!" Ayame said.

"Who is her brother?"Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku."Kag and Aya said at the same time.

Now:

"Who's Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku is the name of the guy who I beat up...wait didn't I explain this already?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. He's using as a distraction so he can stare at your chest." Sango stated.

"Oh...PERV!!" Kagome yelled. By now everyone had gone away.

"I may seem to like Kag's chest but I will not be satisfied until I am with my dear Sango." Miroku stated seriously.

"Oh shut it, Miroku." Sango said.

"But my dearest, Sango it is true." he said.

"Why does Miroku talk like that?" Kagome asked.

"He's from a long line of monks. Though you wouldn't think so with the way he acts. He does have his serious moments though." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh. I was always curious." Ayame said.

"OH MY GOD!!" Kagome said.

"WHAT?!" Sango said alarmed.

"This Miroku right here? The one who is always lecherous, can be serious?" Kagome asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. As hard as it is to believe I can be serious...wait...HEY!!" Miroku said just realizing he'd been insulted. Everyone busted out laughing.

"You just realized you were the target of insulting?" Sango said laughing.

"It's not funny!!" Miroku said.

"Okay, okay no more teasing Miroku. Let's go out for a sophistamacated dinner!" Rin proposed.

"Sophistamacated?" Inuyasha said. "And they call me dumb."

"Yes sophistamacated. And do not mock me!!" Rin said sticking out her tongue.

"Okay, okay!" Miroku said laughing.

"Are we going or not?! I'm hungry!" Kagome and Aya complained.

"Yeah. Let's take my car guys can take Fluff's car." Sango said laughing a little bit.

"Deal or no deal?" Rin said trying to look serious.

"NO DEAL!" Miroku yelled.

"Why?" Kag asked.

"Because! I wanna ride with my dear Sango!" he complained.

"No!" Sango freaked.

"Oh Sango that pains me deeply." he said as the guys chuckled.

"Ha ha very funny, Miroku." Sango said.

"You will come to love me...or you have and won't admit it." Miroku said suggestively.

"Actually I do have something to tell you." San said as everyone was looking at her weird.

"Yeah?" he said impatiently.

"I...I...I think you need a life!" Sango said as everyone bust out laughing and Miroku did the 'anime face fall'.

"That's what you had to say?" Miroku said.

"Yep! Well here take this -hands him a note- do not read this until we leave the restaurant." she warned.

"Okay." he said sadly. Everyone went to the restaurant and ate. Dinner was fairly quiet except for Kagome and Inuyasha's quarrel going on in the middle of the round booth. What they were fighting about no one knows.

"Inuyasha you jerk! Be quiet you're making a scene!" Kagome whispered harshly.

"I don't care! I wanna know who he is now!" he said stubbornly.

"He's just a friend from Osaka! You don't have to be an ass!!" she said.

"Yeah I do!" he said.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she said getting fed up.

"Never mind!" he said. By now everyone else had left.

"No tell me!" she said.

"I don't like it when other guys talk to you okay?! I don't know why I just don't!!" he said. Then he ran out of the restaurant without so much as a huff. Kagome just sat there shocked. What else could she do? Then she got up and ran after him. With him being half-demon and all he was already out of sight by the time she thought she found him in the crowd. She just walked down streets and found herself by the park. She sat by the well in the park. It was said that the well used to make people and such go back in time. But after the 1986 event no one tried. See in the summer of 1986 a girl thought she could travel in the well without the well-known 'Shikon Jewel'. But she was wrong and jumped into the well and once she hit the bottom she died because of the impact and the broken neck...anyway back to the story. The well was by a really old tree in the Inuyasha Forest. That's how Inuyasha got his name due to a famous half-demon from 500 years ago. As she sat near the tree she felt someone staring at her. She turned around but saw no one. She got up and walked to the swings. Just as she sat down she saw someone coming towards her.

"Hello, Kagome. Remember me?"(A/N:i should leave this as a cliffy but i won't!) said a familiar voice.

"Hojo?"Kagome said questionably.

"Yeah. That's me."he said.

"How are you?" she asked sadly.

"Same old, same old. What's wrong?"he asked.

"Just this guy...never mind. It's nothing."Kag said.

"Yes it is. I can tell. Why don't we go back to my place I know my mom would just love to see you?"he said.

"No that's okay."she said. Unknown to her Inuyasha was in that tree she was just sitting by. He was watching the whole thing.

"Kagome, come with me now!" he said raising his voice.

"Hojo, I said NO!" she said now raising her voice.

"I don't care!! You're coming!!"he shouted and started pulling her by the arm.

"Ow! Hojo, you're hurting me!"she said.

"Shut it, bitch!"he snapped.

"Hojo, what the hell?! Let go!" she said struggling.

"No!! Just come with me!"he said.

"Hey!!" Inuyasha shouted from the tree. "She said no!"

"Listen, man she's my girlfriend we were just having a fight that's all." he said defensively.

"Liar. It's not possibly for her to be your girlfriend when she's mine." Inuyasha said.

"I don't know what she told you but we've been going out since she lived in Osaka. So just stay out of this."Hojo said.

"I said back off of my girl!"Inu said with force.

"And I said she's my girl!"Hojo said.

"Hojo!! I am not your girl! I never was! I only ever liked you as a friend now I don't like you at all!!"Kagome intervened.

"But...Kagome..."he said trying to sound sad. "That's not what you were saying last week!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't talk to you last week! I was with Inuyasha all week!!"she said.

"Yeah dumb ass so back off!!"Inuyasha said.

"Okay, I'll disappear but heed my warning! That was retarded. Okay let me try again. Be careful Kagz, I'm not done with you yet." Hojo said as he walked away.

"What was Ho-ho talking about?"Inu asked.

"I don't know. Thank you, Inuyasha. If it weren't for you I don't know what would have happened."she said eyes downcast.

"Hey, it's no problem really."he said after he noticed the look.

"And I'm sorry about earlier at the restaurant. I just didn't think it was an issue."she said.

"Well, now you don't have to tell me who Hojo is."he said making her smile.

"I guess so. You wanna go catch a movie? I wanna see one but I don't wanna go by myself."she said smiling slightly.

"Sure. What movie?"he asked.

"I wanted to see 'Prom Night'."Kag explained.

"Sounds good. Wanna call up Aya and Kouga cause I know you girls do almost everything together and I didn't wanna be the only guy?"Inu asked.

"Yeah, you call Kouga and I'll call Aya." she said and pulled out her phone.

"Alright." Once they called they found out they were on a date and said later. They then called San and Miroku but Sango was hanging with Rin and Sesshomaru and Miroku was knocked out cold.

"I guess it's just you and me."Kagome said sighing.

"Is that a bad thing?"he asked with fake hurt.

"No...I guess. I would rather have Johnny Depp here though!"she said laughing when she saw his face contort into anger.

"Hey!!"he said.

"I was only kidding!! Let's go before the movie starts."Kag said pulling him along. They sat in there to watch the movie then left.

"How was the movie?"Inu asked knowing it shook her up.

"I thought it was r-really g-good."she said still shaking. "Let's see it again!"

"Uh...no. I think you just like cutting off my circulation."he stated.

"Well you know what they say...'There's no cutting like circulation cutting!'" she said laughing.

"Ha ha. I just enjoy you sitting there with me." he said under his breath.

"What was that?"she asked curiously.

"Oh..uh nothing."he said hesitantly.

"Okay! Let's go eat. I'm hungry." Kag said.

"Alright."Inuyasha said and they left to WacDonalds. The whole day Kagome was thinking, 'Is this a date?' Unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines and by along the lines I mean well totally the same thing. As they were leaving a demon came out of nowhere and grabbed Kagome by her waist and jumped into the air leaving Inuyasha behind. He started freaking out and followed the guy. Kagome had dropped her cellphone and so Inuyasha called Sesshomaru and told him to come quick and to just follow Inuyasha's scent from WacDonalds. They traced the man back to his hideout...Hojo's house. Except there was more than one scent in the house so it wasn't just Hojo. Inuyasha realized that scent as Kagura's but there was still another scent left which could only identify Naraku.

"Inuyasha do you know what they're planning?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No idea. All I know is that they took Kagome and I have to get her back. Call dad. We might need reinforcements." Inuyasha barked seriously.

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded. Inuyasha proceeded to the house and smelled salt. Tears. They were coming from Kagome. The smell of blood was enough to send Inu off the edge. He broke the door down and rain into the basement where he smelled all the tears. Naraku and Hojo were surrounding a very beaten Kagome. Her shirt had been ripped to shreds and her pants were gone. There were bruises all over her body and she had bleeding cuts on her arms and legs.

"Inuyasha." Kag whispered before she fell unconscious. Inuyasha yelled for Sesshomaru in his Inu-yokai(sp?) language. Sesshy came running in with his dad right behind him. Inutashio told Inuyasha to take Kagome and leave. Inu just nodded and picked Kag up and went to her house. Sesshomaru was already in his fighting stance and so was Inutashio.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or actually fight?" Inutashio said with hatred. Over the weeks Kagome had become like the daughter he never got. So he was as protective over her as Inuyasha. Naraku just smiled and disappeared. Hojo, however, was still there and being very stupid. He ran up to Inutashio and TRIED to punch him the nose. Inutashio caught it and broke his wrist. Inutashio and Sesshomaru left to find Inuyasha and Kagome.

Once they reached Kagome's house the first thing they noticed was that it was empty. Kagome started worrying then her mom and brother walked in the door. Once they walked in the door Kira knew something was wrong when she saw the dried tear marks on her cheeks.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Kira said freaking out. Kagome told her mom what had happened to her and her mom started crying. "Oh...my baby...my little girl."

"Mom I'll be fine I was just lucky Inuyasha got there when he did or I might be worrying about pregnancy...or worse...I might not be here right now." she said the last part quietly knowing fully well that Inuyasha had in fact heard her. She sent him a look of thanks. "Hey, mom, can I talk to Inuyasha for a second...alone?"

"Sure, dear. Then wash up we don't have to involve your father until after dinner. Souta go up to your room or my room and wash up. Then you can watch television in your room."Kira said and walked in the kitchen to make dinner.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha. I'm sorry for having to get you in the middle of my fight. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It was my fault anyhow. I punched Naraku. He killed Ayame's parents, and then sent his sister here to get back at me by using you. I'm sorry." Kagome said looking down in shame.

"Kagz, -walks over to her- it's not your fault. If anyone it is Naraku's. He teased Aya knowing it would piss you off." he said calmly.

"Yeah, I know. But that's my fault, too. It's because I wouldn't go out with him last year." she explained.

"That's okay. You didn't want to. That's his fault for being a dick." Inu said getting a little mad at the previous statement she made.

"No. That's not his fault...it's his mom's." Kag said hoping to lighten the mood. It helped because Inu started chuckling a little bit. "I'm still hungry -laughs-."

"Well your mom's making dinner. I should let you be with your family." he said knowing she wanted him to stay.

"Good idea. See you tomorrow!"she said trying not to laugh at his face.

"Okay, here I go." he said slyly going towards the door. He knew she would give soon. She caught on to what he was doing.

"Bye!" she said and started walking away.

"Kagome!" he called. He knew he had lost.

"Yeah?" she said turning around.

"I was only kidding!" he said.

"I know! Did you think I was gonna let you leave?" Kag said playfully.

"Kinda." he said shyly.

"Well then you don't know me very well do you?" she said smiling.

"Ha ha." he said sarcastically.

"Alright, well I've gotta take a shower so when my dad gets home he doesn't freak out." she said.

"Can I join?" he said trying not to laugh.

"NO!" came Kira's voice from the kitchen.

"Mom!! He was just kidding! You were right?"Kag asked.

"Yeah...kinda..."he said.

"Okay, dear! I just don't want my 16 year old to end up pregnant!" Kira said going outside.

"MOM!!"Kagome yelled. Inuyasha just started laughing at Kagome's embarrassment. "Shut up, Inu-puppy!! It's not funny!!"

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing to myself about you." he said still laughing.

Kagome just buried her head in her hands. "Oh come on, Kagome. It's just a joke...and you have to admit, it was funny."

"Yeah, a little. I'm glad my embarrassment makes you laugh." she said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you like making me laugh." Kagome just blushed in response. "You think my laugh is sexy!!"

"Yeah. About as sexy as a porcupine's spikes." she said starting to laugh at Inuyasha's anime face drop. Kagome started walking away. Inu trailed behind her.

"Do you seriously mean that?" he asked quietly.

"No, Inu-puppy. It's just a joke." she said back. He then started smiling.

"I ain't no damn puppy." he said. Even though in all honesty he likes when she called him 'Inu-puppy'.

"Sorry, Inu-kun." she said quietly.

"Kagome?" he said questionably.

"Hn?" she responded.

"Can we go to your room after you shower? I wanna talk to you." he asked cautiously.

"Sure, Inu-kun." she said and walked off in thought. Inuyasha went into the living room just as Kira was sitting down.

"Hello, Inuyasha." she said.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi." he said.. "Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Well sure, Inuyasha. Anything...unless your gonna ask me out that would be weird...and unacceptable." she started laughing at Inuyasha's face.

"No. Not you. Kagome. I would like to ask her out this Saturday. But the problem is, I don't know how she feels about me. I have been so rude to her." he said. "And I wanted your permission first."

"That would be fine. She needs to get out a little more. And I know she doesn't mind the rudeness. If she hated you she wouldn't talk to you more than the others. I haven't seen Sango or Rin around here in a good 4 days." she said slowly. Kagome came down the stairs in a tank top and pajama bottoms.

"What are y'all talking about?" she asked.

"Y'all?" Kira said questionably.

"Yeah. Been talking to Americans on the Internet too much." she explained.

"Kagome. Let's go to your room now that you're showered and dressed." Inu said.

"Okay Inu-puppy!" she said happily running back up the stairs.

"BE RESPONSIBLE YOU TWO!" her mom yelled up.

"MOM!!" she screamed. Just then the front door opened. It was Kenny. "Hi, daddy!"

"Hello dear. Kira stop embarrassing the girl." he said chuckling. Inuyasha followed Kagome up the stairs as they, once again, left the room.

"I like that boy." Kira said simply.

"I do, too Kira. I hope they start dating. We've known his family for years and we knew at birth the two were destined to be." Kenny responded. Kira just cuddled up next to him as he sat on the couch.

"So Inuyasha, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Kagome asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Well, I wanted to... I wanna...well I wanna know if...wouldyoumindgoingonadatewithmethisSaturday?"he said fast so she couldn't understand him.

"Can you repeat that...slower?" she said giggling. Just as he was about to say something Kagome's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"--"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"--"

"AYAME!!"

"--"

"What?"

"--"

"Look, come home now we need to talk about this face-to-face."

"--"

"Yeah he's here."

"--"

"Yes, I'm sure. It doesn't matter if he's here or not! Just come home Aya. Bring Sango and Rin with you."

"--"

"Aya, I know they're behind you. I can hear Sango beating Miroku and Fluffy laughing."

"--"

"Yeah sure bring the guys. They can go to the arcade room."

"--"

"See you in 10." Kagome hung up the phone when the Ayame said bye.

"What was that about?" Inu asked.

"Ayame's being stupid again." she responded.

"What do you mean? What did she do now?" Inu asked.

"Nothing don't worry about it." Kag said coldly.

"Okay Kagz. Chill." he said walking toward the bed and sitting next to her.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. It's just life has been so screwed up since I got expelled." she said quietly.

"Hey, Kagome it's okay." he said looking at her.

"What did you have to ask me? I'm sorry for the disruptions." she said smiling a little bit.

"Oh... I wanted to know if you would want to go--" he was once again cut off by Ayame bursting through the door.

"Okay guys go to the arcade room!" Sango said.

"Kagome, you guys have an arcade room??" Inu asked.

"Yeah...our basement was extended so we had more rooms. We have everything down there from a pool room to guest rooms." she said nervously.

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me before?! Let's go guys!!" he said rushing out with Miroku on his heels along with Sesshomaru coming to watch.

"Okay, so you did what?!" Kagome asked once they were gone.

"I got this really expensive dress for free." she answered.

"And how did this dress all the sudden become free?" Kagz asked.

"I kind of used my discount." Aya said staring at the floor.

"And what discount would that be?" Kag asked.

"..."Aya said.

"I didn't quite hear you." she said

"5 finger discount." she said not looking up.

"Oh!! Ayame!! I'm so proud!! The goody-to-shoes finally collapsed!!" Kagz said happily.

"Shut up Kagz!" Aya said.

"Why? It's not like any of us is gonna tell. We've all stole something at one point. Like that time at the mall. You know those Tripp pants I got? Well how do you think I got them?" she said looking at Aya.

"And I once stole 4 monsters and a shirt." Rin said to help out.

"I haven't stolen anything." Sango said quietly.

"Yeah right, Sango!" Rin said. "I've known you for years! I can think of at least 2 occasions where you have stolen."

"Yeah I know! Did you have to ruin it!! I was trying to trick Kaggerz here!" San responded.

"Oh. Sorry." Rin replied.

"You guys are weird. Do you guys wanna go swimming? Or we can go in the hot tub?" Kag asked.

"We don't have our swimsuits." Sango said.

"Aya and I have extras. San you look about my size. Rin go with Aya." Kag said as they split. They all gathered at the basement door.

"What about the guys?" Rin asked.

"They're content with their video games." San said pointing down the stairs.

"They won't be when we walk by." Aya said.

"Good point. Hey Ayame call Kouga and tell him to come over and bring 4 swimming trunks please." Kag said.

"Aye-aye captain!" Ayame said and pulled her cell out of her bag.

"--"

"Hey Kouga it's me. Can you come to Kag's house?"

"--"

"For some fun time! You've been studying to get into Tokyo U so hard that we haven't had a date in 2 months!"

"--"

"Yeah that long!"

"--"

"YAY! Oh and bring 4 pairs of swimming trunks...trust me you're gonna need them."

"--"

"See you in a few!" Aya said and hung up.

"So is he coming with the swimsuits?" San asked.

"Yep...he should be here already." Aya said as the doorbell rang. "Wow he's late."

"Hello?" came the voice of Kira.

"Hello. My name is Kouga. The girls called and told me to come over." Kouga said.

"Oh that's fine. They're by the basement stairs." she replied and pointed to the stairs. Ayame just smiled and waved.

"Hey, Kouga." she said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey babe. You guys look hot! Ayame's sexier though." he said.

"Okay Romeo go get in your swimming trunks. Then go get the guys in the basement to go into an extra room and change." Kag said.

"Nice to see you, too Kagz." he said sarcastically and walked down stairs.

"I think that was rude, Kag." Aya said.

"Oh it was not! You're just mad I didn't give you guys time to make-out." Kag responded. Everyone busted out laughing while Aya just blushed. Just then Kouga called up that he was in the pool room waiting.

"The guys changed and went into the game room again." he explained.

"No matter. Once they see us they will come following like little puppies." Kagome plotted.

"Kagz, what're you scheming?" Rin asked.

"I'll tell you when Kouga goes away!" she said loudly to make sure he got the message.

"Got it Kag!" he said walking into the game room. Kagome got the girls to huddle so she could say the scheme quietly.

--LATER--

They all walked down to the pool room. Inuyasha was wearing dark red, flamed, and short-ish swimming trunks. Miroku was in deep purple trunks. Kouga was in his emerald green trunks. Sesshomaru insisted on wearing his own magenta colored trunks. Kag was wearing a red bikini, Ayame's was green, Sango's was brown, and Rin's was purple.

"Are we gonna do some swimming or are you just gonna stand there and look at us all day?" Kag said as she cocked her hip to the side. The boys picked their jaws up off the floor and walked behind them.

"Ladies go in the hot tub?" Aya said questionably.

"Sure!" they chorused. All the girls climbed into the hot tub. "Alright remember the plan?" Rin said."

"No, Rin. We forgot in the last 2 minutes. Yeah I remember." San said rolling her eyes for effect. The guys climbed into the pool and swam around for a little while. Kagome then said something that caught the guys' attention.

"Ladies...wouldn't this feel a little better without the suits?"

"Yeah." they said and reached for their tops, bottoms already on the floor. The guys had already stopped and are now staring at the girls. Their tops just hitting the floor the guys hopped in the water knowing what was occurring.

"Any guys wanting to join us?" Aya said knowing full well why the guys were in the water. "No? Why not? We won't bite...hard!"

"Uh...no I'm good here." Sesshomaru said.

"I'll join!" Kouga said. He then walked over and hopped in taking off his trunks. He then slid over to Ayame who then in turn started making out with him.

"I will!!" Miroku said. He too walked over...hopped in...removed his trunks...then slid over to Sango. By now Miroku had read the note Sango gave him. Since he read it they got together. He had only read it 3 hours earlier. He slid over and in turn started making out with her. Sesshomaru gave in and ran over. He slid next to Rin and removed his trunks. They in turn started making out. Inuyasha just stayed where he was and Kagome grabbed her top and bottoms and put them back on. She got out of the hot tub and walked over to Inuyasha. She locked their hands and started pulling him out saying something about not wanting to watch this.

"Well I'm glad to be out of there!" Kag said as she sighed going up to her room.

"Yeah me too. I think they just got too into your plan. Oh yeah. I knew about that the whole time. Heard you down the stairs. For girls y'all should be good at whispering." Inuyasha said chuckling a bit. In response to that she playfully pushed him.

"Hey now! Be nice!" she said playfully.

"Now that you mention it. I have I would like to ask you a question." he said slowly.

"And what would this mysterious question be?" she said with a small smile.

"Well there's an amusement park across Tokyo. It's near the fair grounds. Only open everyday of the year." he said grinning a little bit.

"Okay...continue." she urged.

"Well I was wandering if you would wanna go with me this Saturday. We can triple with Ayame and Sango. I know Miroku is wanting to take Sango. What do you say?" he said closing his eyes as if she had already said no.

"Sounds like fun. Oh...you mean as a date?" she questioned.

"Yeah." he said simply.

"Sure. I heard you and my mom talking earlier so I figured it had to do with me if you wouldn't say what it was about." she said smiling as a look of surprise came into his features.

"Did I hear right? You said yes?" he said unbelieving.

"No...I said sure! He he." she said starting to giggle.

"Oh ha ha! What time do you want to go?" he asked.

"Before sunset. I have another date at 8:00pm. -laughs-" she said.

"What?!" he said getting mad.

"Cool down puppy. I was only kidding!"she said laughing.

"It ain't funny." he said grumbling.

"I'm sorry Inu-puppy!" she said giving him a hug. Out of surprise he hugged her back.

"Alright you two! It's time for dinner! Kagome get your nerds rounded up!" Souta called from the living room.

"Hey! MOM!!" she said knowing her mom couldn't hear her. "Alright you 6 get out from the closet."

"OOF!" was the sound that came as 4 of them came out.

"Where's the other 2?" Inu asked.

"Kouga and Ayame are still in the pool room I guess. We left them there and told them to listen at the door when done." Rin explained.

"That's it! Ayame's cleaning the pool this time!" Kagome screamed.

"Okay...that's all I need to hear for today. I'm gonna take off Kagz. Me and Miroku have a date to attend and I gotta get ready." Sango said.

"Yeah same here. Me and Fluffy have one, too." Rin said.

"Okay then, be that way! Ayame and Kouga have a date tonight too. I don't think they're leaving the pool room though. Well see you guys later." Kagome said.

"Bye Kagome." they said as they left. Inuyasha just stood there watching the whole thing with amusement.

"Since it's just us two left, what do you say we go out ourselves?" Inu suggested.

"Sounds great just let me put my hair up so it's out of my face." She ran to the bathroom and put her hair in chopsticks.

"Ready?" he asked as she walked out.

"Yep! Let's go." she said walking out the door. He followed out to her car. They got in the car and it was silent for the first few minutes. "Where did you want to go?"

"Um...let's go for dinner. I know you never got to eat yet. Then after dinner we can go to the park. I want to show you what it looks like during the night. It's really amazing." he said like he was in a trance near the end.

"Okay. Uh...Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked when she realized he wasn't blinking.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Where do you want to eat?" Inu asked as he snapped back to reality.

"How 'bout Topix? You know that new restaurant next to Spirits'?" Kag asked.

"Yeah. I've been wanting to eat there. I hear the food was great and it's a punk theme." he said. "And the best part is that they have ramen!"

"You and your ramen, Inuyasha." she said shaking her head slightly.

"What?! It's good!!" he said putting his hands up in defense.

"Alright, Inu. But you're paying." she said laughing.

"Gladly!" he said now a little happier that he won.

"Why are you happy about paying?" Kag said cautiously.

"Because then it seems like a pre-date! A date before the first date." he said smiling.

"Alright. You do realize that if I don't like this date I don't have to go with you on the first date, right?" she asked him.

"Nope. You can't cancel! You already said you were gonna go. Plus the fair is _way_ more fun then dinner and the park." he said laughing since he just won a second time.

"You are despicable! -laughs- Just kidding." she said laughing then kissed his cheek. He responded by turning red. Kag laughed at him.

"Hey! Stop laughing at me!" he said then folded his arms to prove his seriousness.

"I'm not laughing _at _you, I'm laughing to myself _about_ you!" she said laughing more as she saw him crack a smile.

"Kagome, you're one of the weirdest girls I know!" Inu said smiling a bit.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me!" Kagome said smiling.

"Oh, really? Says who?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Me! You see, my theory is that everyone loves me, they just don't know it yet!" she said stopping at a stop-light.

"So does that work for me, too? Everyone loves me and they just don't know it?" he said questionably.

"Nope! Just me! And no one can love you! I won't let them!" she said watching the shocked expression cross his face. She then hit the gas peddle since the light turned green.

"KAGOME LOOK OUT!" Inu yelled and turned the wheel to move out of the direction of a driver who ran a red light. The car turned over and fell over into a ditch. Inuyasha was fine. He was more worried about Kagome, who wasn't moving. "Kagz? Kagome! Kag can you hear me?!" Still no movement. Just then the other car came tumbling into the ditch. Inuyasha covered Kagome just in time. Inu took out his phone and called 911. He passed out before the dispatch picked up.

_**Hospital**_

Inuyasha woke about half way to the hospital. He started freaking out about Kagome. The paramedics calmed him down. Inu took out his cell and dialed Sango's number.

"--"

"Hey, Sango it's Inuyasha. I know you're on a date but you need to come to the hospital with the gang now." he said waiting for her reaction.

"--!?"

"I'll explain when you and the girls and guys get here. Hurry." he hung up and sat in the waiting room when they arrived.

**Others**

"Miroku I'm really sorry about this. We both need to take a rain check on this date." Sango said looking at Miroku apologetically.

"But Sango!! I have waited months for this!!" he said whining.

"This is a little more important Miroku!!" she said getting up and grabbing her purse.

"What is so damn important?! At least tell me where you're going!" he said following her out.

"Why don't you just come with me?" she asked him.

"If you don't want to go out with me just tell me! Don't lead me on like this!" he said getting angry. He walked away after that. Sango rolled her eyes and pulled out her cellphone. She sent a text. 'Miro i do wanna go out with you just let me explain...turn around get back here and get in _your _car and i will tell you on the way to the hospital.' She knew it would make him freeze in his spot. She saw him turn around and walk back. He got in the car without a word. She got in when he started it.

"Alright. Now that I have your attention I will tell you. Just head to T.C.H." she said. Miroku drove in silence.

"Now would you mind telling me what's going on?" he said a little irritated.

"Yeah. Just don't freak. Inuyasha said he and Kagome are in the hospital. He said he is fine he is just waiting for news on Kagome right now. I don't know what happened at all. That's all he told me." Sango felt him speed up when she was done explaining.

"Okay. That's a legit reason. Just don't think you're off the hook. If Kagome is fine we are still going to the fair this weekend." he said offering a smile trying to calm her nerves. When the truth was he was freaked out a lot. Over the few months Kagome and Ayame had been there they became sisters to him. If anything happened to either one of them he knew he would never forgive himself for letting it happen. He rushed to the hospital as fast as possible.

**Hospital**

"Inuyasha?! What's going on!?" Miroku yelled.

"It's Kagome." he said quietly.

"Well what's wrong with her?" Sango asked.

"We were in a car accident. She was driving and a drunk driver hit us off to the side of the road. The car turned over and started flipping. Then just as I thought it was over the drunk driver fell into the ditch as well. His car rolled right on top of ours. Almost smashed both of us." he explained watching as horror crossed Sango's face and worry going across Miroku's.

"Is she okay?" Miroku asked.

"The doctor just came out. We can see her but she is unconscious and the doctor thinks she'll never wake up. They are going to keep her for a month to see if anything changes." Inu said tears welling up in his eyes again. Sango started crying and Miroku kept a serious face on so he wouldn't cry also.

"What do we tell the others?" Miroku asked.

"Well Sesshomaru is on his way over with my parents and Kagome's. Rin should know if Sesshomaru does. But I really don't know how to tell Ayame. I mean Kouga would be fine but Kagome and Aya have been friends since kindergarten." Inu said. Sango just stood there still in shock. How could this have happened to her? Kagome was nice to people...sometimes. She helped her friends when they needed it. She helped her parents and didn't complain. Just then Sesshomaru came through the door with his parents along with Kagome's.

"Did you tell Ayame?" Kira asked coming into hearing range.

"No. I don't know how." Inu said his head down.

"It's best you don't unless what's wrong with her is serious." she said. Then she noticed the way Inuyasha was looking at the floor. "_Is _it serious, Inuyasha?"

"Yes ma'am. She is in a comatose state. They fear she will never wake up. They are only keeping for a month or so and then if she still isn't waking up the doctors are gonna take her off life support." Inu explained watching the families tear up even Sesshomaru teared up a little. He let the tears fall freely off his face.

"C—can we see her?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I don't think I will." Inu said.

"Why aren't you going to see her?" Sango asked.

"I just think this whole thing is my fault. I suggested we leave and go on a pre-date, because all of you left." he said quietly.

"So this is all of our faults." she said almost in a whisper. Then she saw the parents go towards Kagome's room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ayame talking with employees here and laughing at a joke the nurse told. Ayame spotted Sango and started walking toward her and Inuyasha.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ayame asked.

"We are here to see a friend. Why are you here?" Sango countered.

"I volunteer every other week to help here. Who's in the hospital?" Aya said.

"Actually that's what we need to talk to you about." Inuyasha said.

"Okay guys, you're scaring me." she said sitting down in a chair.

"Well the person in the hospital is Kagome." Sango said.

"What?! Why?!" Ayame said alarmed.

"Well she and Inuyasha got in a car accident. Kagome is comatose right now." Inuyasha said tearing up again. '_I would never have thought I could love a girl so much. Nonetheless, this much' _he thought.

"Is she going to be okay?" Aya asked.

"Dr. Sukitsu doesn't think she will pull out of it. They are only going to keep her on life support for about a month maybe more if her signs change." Sango explained sadly.

"No! They have to be wrong!! They have to be..." she said the last part out of desperation.

"It is very real. If you want you can come with us to visit her in her room." Inu said.

"Yeah. I wanna see her. She is going to be fine!! I know she will!" Ayame said. Ayame walked in and saw she looked terrible. Her hair was matted, caked blood was on her face, and worst of all her clothes that were off to the side were non-wearable anymore. Aya broke out crying. A month has passed. They sat by her bedside on the last day to see hope he vitals change.

**Next Chapter: A Wicked Turn for the...Better?**


	5. chappie 5

**Happiest Freakin' Years Ever...NOT!**

**Chapter 5: A Wicked Turn for the...Better?**

LAST TIME:

"Yeah. I wanna see her. She is going to be fine!! I know she will!" Ayame said. Ayame walked in and saw she looked terrible. Her hair was matted, caked blood was on her face, and worst of all her clothes that were off to the side were non-wearable anymore. Aya broke out crying. A month has passed. They sat by her bedside on the last day to see hope he vitals change.

NOW:

The doctors reached for the cord and pulled out the life support. The group started crying. Just then the doctor made a motion for Dr. Sukitsu to go over there. He started pointing to Kagome's chest. Inuyasha was getting mad that they wouldn't stop staring.

"Why the hell are you staring at my dead girlfriend's chest?!" Inu said having enough.

"If everyone looks closer to her chest...she hasn't been on life support. She is breathing on her own. So Sir, your girlfriend isn't dead and hasn't had trouble since a week ago it appears." he said watching the family sigh in relief.

"So, you mean she's alive? And she's doing fine on her own? No joke?" Inu asked all at once.

"Yes, yes, and no." the woman doctor said happily. A sigh of relief passed everyone's lips.

"Can she hear us?" Ayame asked. Just then Kagome moved a little but nobody noticed.

"Yes, Aya I can hear you. Now stop shouting." Kagome said her voice a little hoarse. Inuyasha looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Kagome!" he whispered in amazement.

"Hey, Inu-puppy." She said with a little laugh but then stopped and gasped at the pain. "Why am I in a hospital...in a lot of pain?"

"We got in a car accident about a month ago. You went into a comatose state. The doctors said you might not wake up so they were gonna pull the plug on your life support. Then you woke up." He said.

"So I guess I over-slept?" she asked trying to make them all laugh. It must of worked because she brought out a chuckle from most of the people in the room. "So who's fault was the crash?"

"The other driver. He was drunk. Do you remember anything?" Sango asked.

"Little bits and pieces is all. I remember...bright lights...a shocked expression from Inu-puppy. Then yelling. It was so loud. In the distance I heard a mad laugh." Kagome said trying to remember.

"Yeah I remember that, too. I just thought I was imagining it." Inu said.

"Me, too. I think the whole thing was my fault." Kag said averting her eyes to the floor next to Sango's feet.

"Kagome don't say that. The driver was drunk and ran a red light." Ayame said.

"No...that's the aspect I remember. He wasn't drunk. Before he struck the car he drove perfectly straight. I looked over at Inuyasha and saw a glimpse of the driver. It was --" Kagome was cut off by her doctor.

"Well Kagome, if you feel up to it we have all your prescriptions filled out, you can check out and go home. Just pick up your medication on the way." Dr. Sukitsu said.

"That's great! Kagome...who was the driver?" Kira asked.

"It was, I think, Kagura and Naraku. Naraku was the one laughing." she said.

"Yes, that is correct. The other driver is Naraku. How did you know?" Dr. Sukitsu asked.

"I caught a glimpse of him. And that laugh...I would know that terrible laugh anywhere." she said shuddering.

"Well if he wasn't drunk you might want to get a lawyer. It's a good case if it was and purpose auto-accident." said a lawyer walking in.

"Not now, Jikson." Dr. Sukitsu.

"Who's he?" Kira asked.

"He's our regular, everyday lawyer. He's gotten almost every auto case in the hospital." Nurse Jakotsu said.

"Really?" Kenny said.

"Yeah. He's also a really good tax attorney." Dr. Sukitsu explained.

"Oh. Okay." Kagome said. "Well we don't need you now. Give us your card and we will contact you, but right now I want to talk to my family."

"Understandable Ms. Higurashi." Jikson said and left the room.

"I want to go home." Kagome said.

"Alright. Let us send the pharmacy your prescription and you can leave and pick it up." Dr. Sukitsu said with a smile.

"That's great Kagome!" Ayame said. "Oh my god!! I'm so sorry Kagome I have a date with Kouga in 2 hours! I gotta go home and get ready! I'll see you later!"

"That's normal..." Rin said with sarcasm.

"Oh yes. It is Ayame after all." Kagome said. "Can I go now?"

"Oh yeah that's perfectly fine! Just pick up your prescription at the corner store on Main and 75th street." Jakotsu said.

"Alright. Thank you very much!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand and led her out of the hospital room. "So Kagome what do you wanna do?"

"Go home and rest. I know you want to do something but I feel like I was just hit by a truck." Kagome said with a chuckle.

"Are you feeling okay though? I can get you anything you need!" Inu said frantic.

"I'm fine Inu-puppy. You are sure worried about me though. No reason to be! I'm strong enough to pull through." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Actually, Kagz, you're not exactly what they call a 'normal human being'. If you were that car wreck should have killed you." Inuyasha pointed out.

"So. How do you know I just have strong defenses?" she questioned.

"That still would have killed you no matter how strong or weak the defenses. Kagome you're a miko. Well as far as my family and I can tell." Inuyasha said.

"I can't be. Mikos don't exist anymore. They died completely back in the feudal era." Kag said confused.

"That isn't all correct. When the last known miko, Midoriko, died they all thought she took the powers of the mikos with her. But no one knew how she died except my father. In truth she died giving birth. Her daughter held powers that usual mikos had. The only thing is she didn't know she had them because she never knew her mother. All she knew was that her mom was a great miko once and they all believed that the day she would die she would take all the powers of a miko with her. They were correct in the sense she took the powers she possessed thus all the powers of a miko. But they thought the one who said that meant that she took away all the mikos' power. The first statement is true while the second one lived on the mikos' thought that they lost their powers when they heard she died so they gave up practice. But more mikos' than you are alive right now. Think back to the first day you came to my house. Rin said you met my dad and he almost said something about it. Trace your family tree back about 500 years you'll find Midoriko in your tree or some other well known miko of that time." he explained a serious expression on his face.

"Whoa. YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!! I'm surprised. That's it!! That's what we can do today." Kagome said.

"One: I resent that!! and Two: okay sounds like a plan. Let's head to the library." Inuyasha lead Kagome out of the hospital and towards his car considering hers was totaled. They sped out of the parking lot and to the library.

thats all!! hope you liked it so far!! if i get 8 reviews i will update a chappie...if 16 i'll put 2 chappies up! Please let me know wut i can do better with the story! ((looking for sum1 with a gift to put a twist to the stories. Leave review and let me know)) so sry it was short i was running out of time!

hotmiko1


	6. chappie 6

**Happiest Freakin' Years Ever....NOT!**

**Chapter 6: Kagome has...Powers?**

LAST TIME::

"One: I resent that!! and Two: okay sounds like a plan. Let's head to the library." Inuyasha lead Kagome out of the hospital and towards his car since hers was totaled. They sped out of the parking lot and to the library.

THIS TIME::

Kagome and Inuyasha reached the library and started towards the computers to look for information on her family tree but an older woman was blocking the way. She looked to be the librarian.

"Can I help ye?" she asked kindly.

"No you old bag leave us--" Inu was cut off.

"INUYASHA THAT'S RUDE!!" Kagome whispered harshly. "Yes ma'am. We need help researching my family tree. I am looking for information on my past."

"Ah, yes. Ye be Kagome?" the lady asked with a smile.

"Yes. Who are you?" Kag asked.

"I am Kaede. I am the librarian here and a personal trainer for priestesses. What do ye need to know about ye past?" Kaede asked her.

"I need to trace back about 500 years to see if I am any relation to the miko known as 'Midoriko'." Kagome explained.

"Ah. Ye are relation to Midoriko. No question." Kaede had a pinkish glow around her left pocket.

"Um. Not to be rude but, Kaede, why is your pocket glowing pink?" Kagome asked.

"Ye can see a pink glow? That's the power only a miko or priestess has." Kaede asked.

"Yes I can see it. But if you don't mind me asking what is it?" Kagome asked.

"'Tis be the jewel of four souls. It is the Shikon Jewel...also known as the Shikon no Tama." Kaede explained to her.

"What the hell is the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome said rudely.

"KAGOME!! That's rude!!" Inuyasha whispered in a mocking voice.

"Well sorry. I'm on the rag dammit and I didn't take my pill this morning!! Not a good combination!" Kagome said.

"I know from experience not to piss her off. So we must be going now." Inuyasha said and led her out of the building. "Well we figured out that you are in fact a miko. And you are related to the miko known as 'Midoriko'. What else is there to find out?"

"Nothing. The only thing now is to ask Kaede to train me. I need to be trained perfectly well so I can control whatever other powers mikos have. I've heard about certain powers. Mikos can see aura's. They can create an energy blast to block or defend herself." Kagome said counting on her fingers to prove her point.

"Okay. So we go back there now or later?" Inu asked.

"Let's go next week. I'm busy this week." she said.

"No you're not." he said.

"Yeah I am. I have to catch up on what happened while I was asleep." Kag said.

"Whatever you say Kagz." Inu said with disbelief.

"I think we missed the fair..." she said apologetically.

"Yeah by like 3 weeks. -chuckles- We did. The others didn't. I convinced them that you would be fine when they came back. They believed it and look you're fine." Inu said.

"The others went? That's good. I hope they had a good time." Kag hoped.

"Yeah. We apparently missed a lot of funny shit. The ferris wheel lights blue out. That thing with the water guns and clowns caught on fire. They used the water guns to put it out. And the fireworks that night had one that was supposed to say 'Will you marry me?' but instead it said 'Will married me.' They said that was only part of the night." Inu said laughing a bit.

"Did the chick freak out when she saw the fireworks?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. She screamed and started hitting him with her stuffed bear he had won her that night." he said.

"Well, I'm sorry we missed it." she said putting the image in her mind.

"That's fine. The town said they have to do another one for no charge do to all the mistakes they made. The mayor asked my dad when he wanted to have it but instead my dad asked me. I told him 2 weeks after you woke up. Which reminds me. One second." Inuyasha pulled his cell out of his pocket. "Dad?"

"----?"

"Yeah it's me. Um did you set the date for the next fair yet?"

"-----------"

"Oh. Okay. Well I gotta come home and talk to you about Kagome okay?"

"----?"

"I'll tell you when I get there."

"-"

"bye." Inuyasha hung up the phone.

"INUYASHA! That was mean!" Kagome yelled.

"What?" he asked innocently. See, on his phone call he used his most miserable voice ever.

"Why did you do that?!" Kagome asked. "Better yet...HOW did you do that?"

"Oh. I just thought of what I would feel like if I had lost y---I mean someone I care about." he said.

"Would you have been sad not to have me around?" she asked him innocently.

"Well yeah Kagome. I mean you bring the fiery spirit into the group. When you moved to town it was like the people we know changed. I mean the tough guys quit picking on me just because they wanted to get with you." he said.

"Well when they asked if I was available what did you say?" she asked again.

"I told them you were with me. At the time we were 'pretend' dating." Inu said.

"Oh. Nice. They pissed?" Kag said.

"No but I was for them asking." Inu announced truthfully.

"Why? It's not like we were really dating." Kagome said.

"Yeah I know. But I liked you Kagome. I mean I still do. But at the time I was afraid you'd beat me up for even thinking such a thing. I don't know if you like me now but it was just bringing me down that I couldn't tell you so I just did." Inuyasha confessed.

"Whoa."she said stunned.

"You must hate me now." he said with his head down.

"Inuyasha, I don't hate you. I could never hate you -pulls head up a bit- I mean you get on my nerves and I'll act like I hate you. It's only a tough act. I didn't want to be hurt so I didn't show you my true feelings. After our stupid fights I would go home and sit in my room and cry. I was sitting there all upset and I just wanted to be with you. I didn't care who started what. I just wanted to be with you." she said carefully.

"Kagome you aren't being 'Punk'd' so don't act like you are." he said offensively.

"I'm sorry. I've just never had confession time that didn't end with people laughing or people saying I'm going to hell." she joked.

"Oh...nice. -chuckles- Hey Kagome, we're a month overdue on our date." he said suggestively.

"You're right. See I told you I could miss it!" Kag said laughing.

"Nope. It just got postponed. We gotta get to my house so get in the car." Inu said demandingly.

"YES, SIR!" she said and saluted. Inuyasha started laughing.

"Let's go cadet." he said rolling his eyes. They got into Inuyasha's car and drove to his house. Inuyasha was still super cautious so he drove slowly and carefully. Once they got there Inuyasha told Kagome to just stay on the porch. She didn't mind it was a good day. He went in and called his parents down stairs so he could talk to them.

"Hello, dear. How is Kagome doing?" Izayoi asked.

"They took her off life support today." he said smiling.

"I'm sorry. Wait why are you smiling?" Inutashio asked.

"Because. When they took her off life support she was still breathing. That means she's alive and the doctors aren't always right!" Inu cheered.

"Where is she?" Iz asked.

"On the porch." he said. He went to the door and opened it. Kagome wasn't there. "Kagome?!"

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Where are you?" Inu asked.

"By the gardens. There are such beautiful flowers!" Kag said walking up.

"See ma she's fine." he pointed out.

"Well that's great. Where have you been all afternoon?" Iz glared.

"Well Kagome woke up around 11:30 am, then we went to the library until around 1:00pm. She needed to do research but then we met Kaede. So all in all Kag knows about her past and miko powers." Inu explained.

"Oh, okay! Well I have to go to work again. They called me in and asked if I could fill in for someone. She is on maternity leave. So I won't be home. You're father has a meeting tonight. If you want Kagome you can stay the night. Watch some movies or something. I gotta go!" Iz said rushing out the door.

"Bye ma!" Kag said.

"What are you doing? She's my ma." Inu said.

"I know but she's like my mom. Therefore I can call her mom. HA!" Kag said. They walked into the house and looked around.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" he said more to himself.

"He has work doesn't he?" Kagome asked.

"No he took off today. Huh. I think he and Rin had a date of some sort. Well anyway, what do you want to do?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I just want to watch a movie. Then eat something. After being fed out of a tube for a month my teeth are weak. WE NEED POPCORN!" Kag said forgetting about his sensitive ears.

"Kagome." he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh my gosh Inuyasha I am so sorry. I forgot. Here go sit down and pop in a movie. I'll get the popcorn. Then I'll fix the ringing in your ears." she said.

"Alright. What movie?" he asked her.

"Your pick." she called from the kitchen.

"Good choice." he said quietly.

"Not 'Good Morning, Vietnam'! That movie is so boring."she yelled.

"Damn woman! I'm gonna go deaf with all your yelling. And we weren't going to watch that! I was gonna put in a horror flick." he called to her.

"Alright. Which one?" she asked.

"Um...how about an old school movie?" he said wanting to watch a modern movie but the old ones were scarier.

"Na. How about 'Boogie Man?" she asked.

"Uh. Sure just give me a second to find it." he said searching through the wreck of movies. About an hour into the movie he heard someone come in the door but he just dismissed it as Sesshomaru and Rin. Kagome ran out of popcorn and paused the movie.

"HEY!" he said.

"I want some more damn popcorn, Kami!! Give me two minutes!" she said walking into the kitchen. 2 minutes later he heard the microwave go off and popcorn fill a bowl. He heard a little chatter but thought Kag was talking to herself again. He heard a scream and ran into the kitchen to find no Kagome.

"KAGOME?!?!?!" he called.

"Inuyasha help me!!" she yelled back. He ran towards her voice. He stood in shock at what he saw. All he saw was Miroku behind Kagome with a knife to her neck.

"Miroku what are you doing?" Inu said getting angry.

"I told Kagome if she called you I would hurt her thus we are in this position." Miro said evilly.

"Please Inuyasha. Help." she said. Something funny was going on because Kag wasn't moving. Which makes sense considering the situation she's in. Miroku took the knife and slit Kagome's throat. Inuyasha went to attack Miroku. Miroku screamed and ran around in a circle.

"Whoa man! It was a joke!!" Inu stopped dead in his tracks.

"What do you mean 'joke?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I mean not real! Look at her is she bleeding?"

"No."

"You'd think after getting a slit throat you'd bleed. The reason she's not bleeding is because it's a doll!! A real looking doll." Miro explained.

"Where's Kagome then?" he asked.

"I told her Evanescence is playing down the street. She screamed and ran out down the street." he said laughing.

"Oh. Nice....are they really?" Inu asked.

"Actually not for another hour but hey it worked. Now she has a spot up front to see them soon." Miro said.

"Have you forgotten who I am? I am the son of the most powerful man in Japan!" Inu said. "I get to be first to everything and take with me whomever I choose."

"Oh duh! I'll call Kagome's cell." he said smacking his head. He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"-?"

"Hey Kag it's me. Um why don't you come back to the house. Inuyasha gets first for everything." he explained.

"-------"

"What do you mean?"

"-------------"

"Oh my god! Kag we're on our way." he said and hung up.

"What's going on?"Inu asked.

"Naraku and Kagura are there we gotta go get her. After checking her e-mail on her cell there are threats from them saying if they see her they will try and kill her again. We just gotta get down there now!!" Miroku yelled while running out the door.

"Okay well where are they?" he asked.

"Right there." Miroku said simply and pointed to them.

"Alright now where's Kagome?" Inu asked.

"That I don't know." Miro pulled his cell out again. "Hey Kag where are you?"

"-----"

"I don't know where that is."

"-----------"

"I AM NOT A DORK!! Well we're at the end of the line come by us."

"----"

"Alright see you in a few." he hung up the phone. A few minutes later Kagome came by them in line.

"Did they see you?" Inuyasha asked right away.

"I don't think so." she replied. "Naraku didn't anyways. Kagura did. She just smiled and sent me a text to get away as soon as possible."

"I think she's up to something. She doesn't just tell someone to leave because of Naraku. She wouldn't double-cross her own brother, would she?" Miroku sauntered.

"Right now, nothing is making sense to me. Naraku doesn't like Evanescence. Kagura we don't know well enough to say she wouldn't. And we're standing at the end of a line for no reason...so I have no idea at this point." Inuyasha stated.

"Well Inuyasha, Naraku doesn't like Evanescence but Kagura does. Kagura might have come to realize Naraku's a sleezeball or he's planned something terrible that sent, even her, over the edge. Either way it's saving Kagome so it shouldn't matter." Sango said walking up.

"Whoa!! Sango where'd you come from!?" Kagome asked.

"I was just up a little bit from Kagura and Naraku. Kagura sent me a text telling me that you were somewhere behind her so I decided to come and find you guys. Then I heard you talking and randomly busted into the conversation." she said in one breath.

"Damn girl you got lungs if you can say all that in one breath."Miroku said.

"Yeah I sing occasionally. Anyways, I've been talking to Kagura until I got here. I wanted to know what she was up to. She said that she needs to be freed from her brother. That is all she asks in return. She helps us we help her." Sango explained.

"An eye-for-an-eye type of deal?" Miroku asked.

"That's what it seems like Roku. What do y'all say?" Kag asked.

......................................................................C.L.I.F.F.Y.............................................................................

LEAVE REVIEWS! NO REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER NO MORE CHAPTERS! If y'all want me to quit this story tell me!

Thanks!

xXxAddictivexXx


End file.
